


Even in Death

by onlyweknow



Series: Cellular Dystrophy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyweknow/pseuds/onlyweknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian writes texts to Jim's phone once he realizes he isn't coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in this fic are from the song "Even in Death" by Jen Titus.

> "Oh, death, oh death, oh death,
> 
> Won’t you spare me over ‘til another year."

_You told me you were going to die young. -SM_

_In our line of business, it’s inevitable. -SM_

_Sometimes, I even thought it’d be by my own hands. -SM_

_Dammit Jim, it wasn’t a game! -SM_

_I’ll kill them all for this. Every one of them. -SM_

_You told me you had a plan. Everything was flawless. -SM_

_You were dancing like a fucking fairy around the flat. -SM_

_Was this a part of your plan too? -SM_

> "But what is this, that I can’t see,
> 
> With ice cold hands taking hold of me."

_Sometimes I think you’re watching me. -SM_

_I can practically feel your beedy little eyes on my back. -SM_

_No matter where I go, you’re like a fly buzzing in my ear. -SM_

_“Daddy likes what he sees.” -SM_

_Shit, I can even hear your whiny little voice. -SM_

_Only I can’t choke it out of you this time. -SM_

> "When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,
> 
> Who will have mercy on your soul."

_I’ve never believed in God a day in my life. -SM_

_But then I saw you lying there, and I prayed it was a lie. -SM_

_One of your sick tricks to pull the wool over my eyes. -SM_

_I hate you all the more for it. -SM_

_Who’s going to be your right-hand man down there? -SM_

_You know full well you won’t find anyone close to me. -SM_

_You better save me a damn seat. -SM_

> "Oh, death, oh death, oh death,
> 
> No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold,
> 
> Nothing satisfies me but your soul."

_What made you think I’d want your empire? -SM_

_I don’t need money or masses of criminals. -SM_

_I don’t need your computers or all those apples you keep buying. -SM_

_I don’t need your stupid Westwood collection -SM_

_I just need my gun. -SM_

_And you. -SM_

_I need your annoying singing in the shower. -SM_

_I need the way you turn every little thing into a fairytale. -SM_

_And I need you to tell me to shut the hell up and get over it. -SM_

> "Oh, death,
> 
> Well I am death, none can excel,
> 
> I’ll open the door to heaven or hell."

_I couldn’t sleep last night. -SM_

_There was no cold feet or incessant giggling. -SM_

_No one to punch if I got annoyed. -SM_

_So I spied in John Watson’s window. -SM_

_His back was to me, but I could see the red dot. -SM_

_I could almost feel his heart stopping. -SM_

_You would’ve loved to see his blood stain the carpet. -SM_

_But then he stood up and limped to the door. -SM_

_I’ll let him suffer awhile longer. -SM_

> "Oh, death, oh death,
> 
> My name is death and the end is here."

_I miss you, you bastard. -SM_

[Message Sent]

[Incoming Message]

**You’re next. -SH**


End file.
